Threesome
by Carissinha
Summary: O que acontece quando Will, Alicia e Peter resolvem experimentar uma noite a três? Will/Alicia/Peter


Sou uma grande fã Will/alicia. Fiz a fic como presente para uma amiga em 2010 e só agora criei coragem de postar aqui. Não tem uma temporada específica, mas o Will ainda é chefe da Alicia.

* * *

Will olhava constrangido para Peter. Não sabia como havia aceitado aquela proposta absurda, talvez maluca fosse o termo apropriado. Se bem que tinha certeza da razão que o fez dizer sim àquela maluquice. Alicia, sempre Alicia. Quando ela entrou em seu escritório e disse que tinha uma proposta a fazer, ele jamais pensou que seria algo tão inimaginável, principalmente em se tratando dela. Agora estava sentado no meio da sala da casa da advogada, olhando para o marido dela, que também parecia meio constrangido com a situação. Isso não parecia a coisa certa a fazer  
Os pensamentos abandonaram sua mente quando ele a viu.

Peter não sabia se ia aguentar aquilo. Estava irritado, sem graça com o que estava acontecendo. Precisava esquecer quão absurda era aquela situação e seguir adiante com o que prometera à esposa. Ela havia deixado claro que ia fazer aquilo com ou sem a participação dele. Era melhor estar dentro da loucura de Alicia que fora. Seria menos doloroso. Mas dividi-la com Will era extremamente irritante, mais ainda quando a viu surgir na sala e se dirigir ao advogado, dando um olhar sexy acompanhado de um sorriso.

Alicia apareceu na sala vestindo uma longa camisola de cetim. Não mostrava muita coisa, mas insinuava partes do corpo, do jeito que ela queria. Sexy, mas jamais vulgar. Caminhou em direção a Will e o beijou. Sabia que Peter estava olhando, o que tornava tudo mais excitante. Durante todos os anos de casada, havia experimentado algumas coisas com ele, mas nunca um ménage à trois. Depois de tudo o que houve, da traição e da humilhação pública, decidiu que queria e disse ao marido que ia experimentar, ele participando ou não. E não queria mais uma mulher, queria um homem dentro do jogo. Não sabia como havia tido coragem de chamar seu colega de faculdade, e agora chefe, para fazer parte daquilo, talvez porque sabia que existia uma atração velada entre os dois. O que importava era que ali estavam os três, juntos, do jeito que ela queria.

Ela beijava Will com desejo e quando ele aprofundou o beijo sentiu seu corpo sendo tocado devagar, parecia que ele tinha receio de fazer algo que não agradasse, então Alicia puxou uma de suas mãos e colocou em seu seio. Quando o advogado apertou um dos mamilos ela sentiu Peter chegar por trás e a beijar no pescoço. Sentir dois homens a tocando e beijando era estranho, mas não podia negar que era bom. Estava sentada no colo de Will enquanto Peter estava ao lado dos dois. Ele beijava e lambia seu pescoço, seus ombros e braços. Lentamente o advogado desceu as alças da camisola de Alicia, permitindo assim, mais acesso aos seios. Quando ele provou um Alicia arqueou as costas. Peter se aproveitou do momento e beijou-a nos lábios. Eles haviam esquecido tudo, todo o medo do início, os pensamentos contraditórios que desejavam aquilo, mas achavam que era moralmente errado. Tudo foi embora, deixando espaço apenas para as sensações. E tudo era feito para a realização dela, unicamente dela.

Como foi levada até o quarto, não saberia dizer, nem como as roupas dos três foram embora, só sabia que chegara lá e todos estavam despidos. Sentiu Peter a beijando por todo o corpo. Ele sabia como excita-la com suas mãos e sua boca. Quando sentiu que ele a beijava no seu lugar mais íntimo quase gritou o nome dele, mas antes foi calada pelos lábios macios do advogado que se grudaram a sua boca. Ela tremeu e chegou a um orgasmo intenso tendo ao mesmo tempo um homem sugando seus seios e outro sua feminilidade. Algum tempo depois aconteceu o inevitável, Will a penetrou sendo logo em seguida acompanhado por Peter. Ela conseguia sentir os dois se movendo dentro dela, e não conseguia raciocinar, era uma sensação nova e excitante, os três se moviam em uma sincronia que ela jamais imaginou existir. Ela atingiu um novo orgasmo, mais forte que o primeiro, sendo seguida pelos dois.

Quando ela tomou consciência do que acabava de acontecer dentro daquele quarto, se perguntou como seria a relação com Peter e Will daqui pra frente. Seu casamento seria afetado? Seu trabalho? Como ficariam as coisas, era algo que não poderia prever. Tinha medo do que aconteceria de agora em diante, mas não podia negar que havia sido uma experiência incrível e totalmente inesquecível. O que viria em seguida era melhor deixar para depois.


End file.
